The operation of industrial burners, in which streams of fuel and gaseous oxidant are fed into a burner and combusted in the burner, can generate significant acoustic resonance which has several drawbacks. The “Rayleigh criterion” (Rayleigh, J. L., Nature 18 (1878) 319-321) is commonly used for assessing the stability of a combustor. It states that if pressure and heat release fluctuations are in phase, the instability is fed by the flame and acoustics coupling.
The acoustic resonance can be exhibited as levels of noise that are unpleasant and even unsafe to nearby operators. In addition, interactions between the acoustic resonance and the flame of the burner can damage the burner, for instance by causing the flame to be unstable which can lead to overheating at certain surfaces of the burner. These phenomena are especially pronounced in burners in which the flame is formed within an enclosed chamber of the burner and emerges from an open end of the burner.
The present invention is a discovery of a burner that enables reduction of the acoustic resonance that may be exhibited by the burner.